


❝ STAY GOLD ❞

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu ships osahina, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou Protection Squad, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata in Inarizaki, Miya Atsumu Swears, Miya Osamu in love, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Miya Atsumu, Supportive Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ❝WHERE EVER YOU GO, WHOEVER YOU PLAY FOR, STAY AS YOU ARE. STAY GOLD.❞┇…＊｡・☆、：       Hinata Shouyou was finally calming down after losing to aobajohsai, but it all came crashing down the same day.---------- BY: twitter_pated
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kita Shinsuke, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou, Platonic Aran Ojiro/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 38
Kudos: 269





	1. …*°•+  ONE :°•+

❝…*•°.+ Having lost to aoba johsai in the semi finals, Karasuno was determined to win in the spring nationals.

Currently Hinata was outside, staring at Kageyama while he had tap water running down his head. She signed and came near him, huging her self and giving the raven a narrow eyed stare.

❝There is a meeting, Kageyama.❝ She said. To be honest, she wasn't actually in the mood to go to a meeting. 

For all she knew was that they lost. It was over for now.

The raven slowly stood up with his head down, turning to the ginger who looked at him with her mouth slightly open.

❝...... Sorry-❝Don't apologize!❝ The ginger had slammed the raven down while holding his collar. 

Kageyama stared at her wide eyed, but couldn't help but feel a unknown throb in his chest while watching the ginger cry. His hand subconsciously made it's way near her hair, ready to pat it as a way to comfort her.

❝You have a meeting you know.❝ A familiar voice was heard from behind as Hinata stood up and abruptly rubbing her tears away. Takeda looked at them with a small smile. He knew what ran through the two's minds.

❝Losing determines us weak right?❝ He asked, the duo looking away from the black haired male in front.

❝It's frustrating isn't it?❝ Both of them nodded this time. He closed his eyes with the same smile and now said,

❝It's fine to feel like that. It gives you more motivation to grow. We have a meeting to go to now. Come along.❝ The three went on, the freak duo's faces becoming determined.

//

❝…*•°. + As the whole Karasuno team was eating and crying all their eyes out, Hinata got a sudden notification from her phone.

Looking at the email her mom just sent her, Hinata was confused.

_**From: hinatayuuki@gmail.com** _

_**To: smollsunshineshou@gmail.com** _

_**Subject: talk.** _

_Shou, me and your father have something important to talk to you about. I heard you lost your match today, and I am really sorry for you shou. There is always a next time._

-*｡・、：

_We have a matter to discus, as a family. Please come as soon as possible shou._

－－－－－－－－－

Rubbing the tears out and swallowing the rice she had on her mouth, Hinata stood up and showed the coach her message, getting excused to leave. 

Kageyama was quite upset at her leaving, since he knew how the girl cried before.

_“I'll just see her tomorrow.”_ He thought, swallowing the huge ball of rice.

Hinata, walked with speed, maybe ran, fast as she could because she was not sure what had happened. For all she knows it might be an emergency.

The night wind blew her hair as she ran above the small hill, panting, mind completely filled. The memories of them losing the match still lingered in her mind in an corner, ears filling with the sound of the ball hitting the floor. It was suffocating, the guilt, frustration, sorrow and anger.

She kept on running that she didn't even notice her home had arrived. 

Slowing her pace, she inhaled air, walking slowly into the house. Voicing out a low ‘I am back’ she noticed that her father's shoes were there too.

_“That's strange. ”_ She thought. _“He's never home this early.”_

Entering the living room, she saw her mom, dad and natsu, sitting in the chair with silence surrounded in them. The were probably waiting for her , or, just waiting for her.

Hinata excused herself in, gaining the attention of the three.

❝Oh, shou, welcome back.❝ Her mother said with a small smile. Giving a smile in return, she sat in the empty space near her little sister, who seemed to be doing homework.

❝ About what we called you here for.❝ Her father began, all eyes on the man. Even so, Shouyou couldn't help but notice a gray file on the table. What can it be?

❝ We'll be moving to Hyogo.❝


	2. …*°•+. TWO :°•+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silence in the room was enveloped by sobs, as she cried softly with her face hidden in the pillow

//

❝…*°•+. Hinata's eyes became wide as she heard what her father just said.

Her throat felt dry, she tried to say something but noting would come out. 

❝I know you feel sad shou. I am sorry, I really am. But, understand this. My work got transferred, there's nothing we could do about this.❝

Hinata sat silently with her head down. ‘Nothing we can do about this.’ She knows. What has been all her life other than being able to do absolutely nothing? 

❝ So, shou, you accept this right?❝ How could she even deny her father? ❝ ... Yes dad... But, what about Karasuno?❝ She asked. Of course she was worried about it. There must be a lot of work if they are going all the way to Hyogo , which is exactly even far from Tokyo.

❝ You don't have to worry about that, shou. Your father and I already took care of everything.❝ Shouyou nodded, getting up and excusing herself out of the room.

“Today was tiring.” 

That's what ran through her head as she laid on the bed in front of her. 

She has to pack in the morning, gotta get some rest. 

But, without even knowing it, tears streamed down her cheeks and fell on the sheets. The before silence in the room was enveloped by low sobs, as she cried softly with her face hidden in the pillow.

//

❝ …*°•+. The next morning, Hinata didn't show up to practice. 

The Karasuno volleyball club was confused, but let it go after receiving information about a Tokyo training camp.

Kageyama was pissed off at her not showing up to practice, but shrugged it off mumbling to himself about something like ‘I'll give her zero tosses today’ and stuff. Deep down, he kinda felt upset she didn't show up. 

Well, who wouldn't be if your partner didn't show up?

❝ She will show up for classes.❝ Suga said. ❝ You can ask her then.❝ 

And boy how much he hoped she would.

But she didn't.

During break, he showed up at her class, but her classmates said she didn't show up to school.

“The hell are you, boke?” That's what ran through his mind the whole practice session.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were looking very down. They didn't barge in like the usually did, hell they didn't even fan girl over Kiyoko today.

The whole gym had been silent today, but practice was still going on. They had nationals to qualify for after all.

“She's dead when she shows up 

tomorrow. ” The raven gritted his teeth. “I'll make sure to give her hell.”

Little did he know, the day she returns to Karasuno might not happen at all.

//

❝ …*°•+. Hinata wasn't her usual self the next day.

She smiled a lot like she always did but something about those smiles felt empty.

A lot of notifications popped up in her phone. Mostly it was all from Kageyama.

A sad smile was dawned on her face as she read all the messages. She's going to miss them, but was leaving without a message good? 

❝ Shouyou, we're ready to leave.❝ Her mother informed from the front gate. Running along from her room, she put on her shoes and went out, getting in the car her father was about to drive.

Once Natsu came back, the family started moving, leaving Miyagi and their home, for a time that seemed to distant to end.

//


	3. ：｡・、`.゜* THREE ｡・、＋.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ Something triggered him to take care of the stray even though he just heard about her. Maybe it was because he loved taking care of them.❝ 

//

┇：｡・、 It was a her first day in Inarizaki.

The school was huge, that's the first thing she noted.

It was clean too. Looked quit rich.

As she confusedly looked around to get to the principal room, somebody tapped her shoulder making the ginger jump.

❝ Are you oaky? I've never seen you around here before.❝ The guy looked quite Foreign, and seemed like a reliable one, so Hinata asked him for directions instead.

❝ Um, I am kinda new here? Do you know where the principle office is..?❝ A smile formed on his face as he looked at the ginger. He didn't know why, but the sudden surge to protect the girl came over him.

❝ You where the student everybody was talking about huh? Guess I am lucky being the first one to see you. And the principle office right? Let me take you.❝ Hinata visibly stiffened at the thought of everybody talking about her. After all, she was never one who was good with unwanted attention.

❝So, the name's Aran Ojiro. What is yours?❝ Looking at the female beside of him, visible sparkles were all over her eyes.

❝Really?? That name sounds so foreign! You look Foreign too! I am Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you, Aran-senpai!❝ Seeing the girl excited over the 'foreign' stuff, he would be lying if he said he wasn't reminded of Atsumu and Osamu. 

As the two chatted on random stuff and Aran showed her the way to the principal office, he took his leave saying he was late for his club. He didn't say which one though, but Hinata didn't pry either.

As Aran walked to the gymnasium for volleyball practice, a smile never left his face. Something about the ginger just draws him, and be had zero idea why.

//

┇：｡・、「 Kita would be lying if he said he wasn't curios on why their ace came with a smile on his face to practice today.

Not to mention, he was late. Tardiness will not be accepted by the captain.

As he said before, he ,ame with a smile, not an ordinary one, a smile smile. Get it? The one we have after seeing someone we--

❝I met her Kita.The new student everybody is talking about. Though I have zero idea for why she switched schools when we have exams to complete before summer break, just seeing her made a smile form on my face. She looked so lost in front of our school, I had to leave her at the principle office. The face she had though, it just draws me to her, Oh andー ❝

Kita watched as the ace near him talked about the ginger he just met. He didn't know why, but something triggered him to take care of the stray even though he just heard about her. Maybe it was because Kita had a fondness for stray's, or his love for taking care of them. 

Once Aran stopped talking, the one look on his face made one thing clear on his mind.

❝She sounds wonderful.❝ And indeed she did.❝Let's talk to her after school if you 

like.❝

/

//

My chapters are really short, I am sorry .˚‧º·(ฅдฅ｡)‧º·˚.


	4. +.-°•×`: FOUR +.'•♪™

❝Now, the positive thing to this was he can skip classes the whole day, in the name sake of teaching her. Win, win. Yay.❞

//

=⬜❝. Hinata probably wondered why she came here in the first place. And that was right in the time of the ending of the first term. Talk about luck, it's been just a day she's been here and she has to write exams the next week. The study materials, oh boy, they were totally different from what she learned in Miyagi. Will she survive? Who knows, maybe she will. And that's how she was here, standing with the teacher and a guy who had black hair and matching eyes, stare down at her with a plain face.

❝I think you know why I called you here, Hinata.❝ Yes, she knows. Now, what does this guy have to do with it?

❝This is Suna Rintarou, one of the top students in his second year. I thought maybe he'll help you understand the topics more easily.❝ The Ginger's eyes traveled from the woman in front of her to the guy who stood near her. He was pretty tall , and.. Kinda handsome too. He looked like he does sports, and his face was just.... Plain? No, bored would be more accurate.

_“Is this guy even interested in helping me learn?_ ”

❝Now, I'll let the both of you talk. Suna, please take her to where ever you think teaching her would be best. I'll be lookin forward for your results in the exams.❝

Hinata gave a curt nod and followed the black head who just leisurely walked in front. She had no idea where she was going, but if the teacher said so, she had to trust him right?

❝Will the library be okay for you? I want it to be quiet.❝ Hearing the guy's voice for the first time , Hinata was quite surprised at how nice it was. Well, can't judge a book by it's cover I guess.

❝Anywhere's fine for me.❝ She replied, eyes fixated on the raven as he walked. It was quite a long walk, seeing that the library was distant from the main campus. Suna couldn't believe that he had to teach a first year that moved in during the exam heat. Not like the middle blocker needed to study. Trust me, Suna is one of the guys that get perfect grades without even studying. That didn't mean he wasn't going to read. A small revision will be nice to recall stuff.

Even as the word ‘troublesome’ ran through his mind like a truck, he must admit that the ginger seemed quite..... Alluring to the raven. Nope, he isn't a pervert, more like he could care less about love lives and girls. He wanted to have good grades, and maintain good performance in volleyball. That's what his life has always been about. He wasn't a hardcore player like a certain fake blonde in the team, but deep down he thinks that he might be like Atsumu. Maybe? Maybe not. He didn't really care.

Now, the positive thing to this was he can skip classes the whole day, in the name sake of teaching her. Win, win. Yay. And somehow, the girl reminded him of the girl aran was talking about. The definition fit. Orange hair, small body, a cute face.

_"I feel like I just found a national treasure."_

Well, if Kita said she's wonderful, maybe she is a national treasure.

//


	5. *.-`°•:_ FIVE .+'•°×

=⬜❝☕❞✏ - When Hinata was studying with this guy, she didn't why she thought it but she thought that guy looked like a middle blocker.

Of course Hinata loves the sport very much and has a keen eye for players who possibly play, but this guy seemed quite different.

_“It feels like I'll be jealous of this guy someday.”_

Why though? Maybe because he's a better middle blocker? But that only makes her even more pumped up in every cases. So, why did she feel so jealous?

❝We are done for the day. Revise the things you learned today and learn the vocabulary too.❞ He stood up, ready to leave the library. Hinata took hold of his shirt, unknown to even herself why, but her mouth just said something on its own.

❝Are you a volleyball player?❞ She asked, eyes filled with a emotion that seriously sent creeps down Suna's spine.

Her eyes.... It only reminded him of the fake blonde when he's fired up.

❝Yeah, why?❞ He asked, face now showing a little bit of distress.

_“The hell is wrong with this kid?”_

Then all so suddenly, her facial expression changed into a toothy grin, directed right at the raven, and it was too bright for him to handle.

❝Really? That's great! Cause I thought you looked like one!❞ She stood up, bowed and bid good bye.

❝See you later, Suna-san!❞ She left, leaving the raven in a daze.

His heart was set aflame, cheeks and ears heating up, eyes fixated on the girl.

_“Intensity, and cuteness.”_ He turned, a smile staying in his face. He gazed at her silhouette again, walking away to the front door.

_“Perfect.”_

//

=⬜❝☕❞✏ - Kita didn't understand why Suna came with a smile on his face today.

Like, the guy never smiles! It is a rare sight to see him smile. 

_“What is this déjà vu feeling? ”_ The captain took matters into his own hands. He'll find out what his teammates are having.

❝Suna.❞ The said middle blocker turned around, looking at the bi-colour haired male with his usual expression. 

❝Did you meet this new student everybody is talking about?❞ That was his best intuition to this matter. I mean, it could be anything else too, but this was the best.

❝Ah yes I did.❞ Now, say what!? Kita thought right. That's the captain for ya'. 

❝Apparently I had to help her study.❞ Suna took a sip from his bottle, eyes wandering all over the gym then to the fake blonde. ❝Somehow, her eyes reminds me Atsumu's love for volleyball.❞

Now that was a really interesting information. As long as Kita has knew, he met nobody with a fiery passion for the sport like Atsumu. Who knows? Maybe bringing her into the team might be a good idea.

❝What do you think of her becoming a member of our club?❞ This was the same question he asked Aran about. His answer was that she could be a great manager, but, he had a gut feeling she'd be something great.

❝I... Don't really know.❞ He'll meet her. Kita will. And he'll bring her here no matter what.

In the background, the Miya twins had a conversation going on.

❝What is Kita-san talkin' bout' anyway? That was the same with Aran-senpai.❞ Asked the fake blonde to his twin, who was looking somewhere else. 

❝Go ask yerself 'tsumu.❞ He said, turning away to continue practice. If it was as usual, Atsumu would shoot back. But, now, he was silent.

Osamu found this very strange. He's only silent when extreme concentration takes him over, or he's sad over some thing.

_“Seriously this guy.”_

The wing spiker shrugged it off, ready to practice serves. 

//


	6. *.-`°•:_ SIX .+'•°×

=⬜❝❞✏ - Kita finally wanted to meet her today.

After hearing all about how cute, bubbly and small she was, he couldn't help but want to see her. 

And that was why he was now in the first year halls, searching for the class 1-3. According to Suna, that's the class she's in. 

Having confidence in himself that she wouldn't have joined any clubs until now, he stepped near class 1-3, ignoring all the whispers from the crowd. 

A student from the class noticed him, and asked him what he needed immediately.

❝I am here to meet a student named Hinata Shouyou, is she here?❞ Kita asked, voice soft and a small smile on his face. The guy in front of him swore he swooned in front of the volley ball captain. This is the popular and cool Kita Shinsuke you're seeing here, not the volleyball captain.

❝Oh, she was called by somebody else earlier. I believe she went with them.❞ He said, a sheepish smile on his face. 

❝Is that so, then, please do not tell her that I came here. I would like to meet with her in person.❞ He said before leaving the guy to asses what just happened. A guy as popular as himself coming here and asking for his classmate, then leaving with disappointment that he couldn't meet her. This only meant one thing.

_“You sure became popular Hinata-san!”_

//

=⬜❝☕❞✏ - ❝Um, you want me to eat lunch with you?❞ 

Hinata was about to peacefully eat lunch in her classroom, but one of her class mates saying that somebody was here for her, she was scared, obviously.

❝Yeah, we wanna get to know ya'!❞ One of the two said, and both of them looked way too similar to be said friends, let alone siblings.

❝Let's go to the rooftop yeah?❞ One of them asked. He had blonde hair and brown, narrow eyes. He was tall, and had a smile on his face. But the other, who had gray hair, had a bored expression on his face and arms crossed.

❝Don't be soo terrified, kay'? I am Atsumu Miya, and this is ma' twin, Osamu Miya. We're in the volleyball club and you're a really hot topic there, so we wanted to meet cha'.❞ He said, a wink on his face.

❝Don't drag me in with ya' 'tsumu, yer the one who wanted ta' meet her.❞ The other Miya said, a really expression full look on his face. Now, should this ginger trust them.

❝Ah, don't be so shy, Shouyou-chan, come on!❞ With that said, Hinata was dragged to the rooftop with her lunch box with them. Poor girl was terrified as heck.

And that's how the trio was there, eating lunch.

The Miya twins ate their onigiri with their usual bickering, but Hinata kept quiet and ate her lunch. 

❝So, shou-chan, where ya' from?❞ Atsumu, as she learned, asked, taking a bite out of his onigiri. He noticed, the ginger didn't speak a single word since their arrival at the rooftop.

❝Oh. Um, from Miyagi...❞ She said, nervousness visible in her voice, Atsumu's face made a 'o' then turned to his twin.

❝Did ja' hear that 'Samu? It's all the way beyond Tokyo right?❞ The grey head nodded, closing his bento box and turning his head to the ginger, Atsumu should probably stop chit chatting and come to thr point.

❝Lets cut to the chase here, We want ya' to join the volleyball club.❞ Hearing that, Hinata's eyes widened. They came here to recruit her? Her?

❝Yeah, we want ya' to join.❞ Atsumu said, closing the box in his hand. Both of them finished quite quick, and Hinata was too shocked to even lay a bite on hers.

❝As a what, though?❞ You never know, they could even ask her to join as a manager, and as she heard, Inarizaki doesn't have a girls volleyball team.

❝As anythin' ya' want, we want ya' to join. That's the gist of it.❞ Osamu stood up, ready to leave the rooftop. He sighed, walking away from the two with light footsteps.

Atsumu stood up too, waving and giving out yet another wink to the ginger. 

❝See ya' 'round Shouyou.❞ 

Hinata sat there with surprise still evident on her face. Should she? Honestly she wanted to, but, was she cut out for it?

//


	7. *.-`°•:_ SEVEN .+'•°×

=□❝❞✏ - The one thing Osamu hated most in life was his brother.

The blonde was the exact opposite of himself. While Osamu was the perfect twin, Atsumu was the troublesome child.

But even so, Atsumu was the one more popular. He won't deny it, heck he even teases the gray head sometimes about it.

Osamu didn't really care about the popularity that Atsumu has. He was never interested in that stuff.

Untill he met her of course.

She was just a normal girl. He wondered what made the senpai's to be so, infatuated with her. Even their cool captain who has that too cool for love aura around him got a spark up his curiousty.

He had to meet her.

And when Atsumu was the first one to approach him about it, something in his heart ached.

Atsumu was always the popular one, the most loved one, and the hated one as well.

Osamu didn't really give anything about the fact that Atsumu was more popular. He just didn't.

But for once in his life, he gave a care.

His popularity always led girls his age to fall in love with him. Some were sincere, some were just for their own popularity.

He didn't really care about who fell in love with him, but now he cared. 

He could picture it easily, the ginger and the blonde, holding hands and walking ahead of him.

It was only a matter of time till she falls for him. Yeah. But still,

A week was all it took her to make him feel like this, but it felt like he was feeling like this for over an year.

For once, Osamu despised Atsumu's popularity.

//

=□❝❞✏ - ❝Hey, 'samu.❞ The blonde Miya called his twin brother, who was currently eating onigiri as he walked.

Since the both of them met the ginger and asked her to join the team, Osamu was acting weird. Atsumu was sure of it.

❝Wanna eat tuna mayo onigiri after we head home?❞ Osamu nodded, earning a sigh from the blonde.

_Atleast for now, please let me help you. Whatever it is that's troubling you._

That was Atusmu's way of saying it.

//

=□❝❞✏ - It's been two weeks. Two weeks since the twins met Hinata, a week since Osamu's mind was twisting and turning with emotions and feelings he couldn't comprehend.

Atsumu tried his best, but that had zero outcome.

They had club activities off for the week, due to exams cutting in the coming Tuesday

Osamu preferred to study alone in his room. But strange enough he called Atsumu in today.

And strange enough, Osamu opened up to him today.

❝I-i think I might like Hinata....❞ Atsumu's eyes went wide. If what he heard was correct, he might've just dragged him along to the ginger's house when Atsumu visited that week.

He would've dragged Osamu along with him every time for that one week Atsumu went on visiting the first year halls to see the ginger.

_If what Atsumu heard was right, he wouldn't have fell in love with the ginger._

❝That's great.❞ He said, trying his best not to run away from his brother like he always did. Not on this. Nothing on this.

❝Re-really?❞ Osamu stammered again, eyes turned and now looking at his brother.

❝Yeah.❞ Atsumu said again. ❝That's great.❞

For once in his life, Atsumu felt like Osamu was better than him.

//


End file.
